


Rinse, Lather, Repeat

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 13, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV/Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cidiolus, F/M, Gladney, King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, Kingsglaive!Lightning, lightis, noctlight, nokurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day washing the old family car with the beloved soon-to-be wife and queen of your country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse, Lather, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetCrazy_DramaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/gifts).



> From my tumblr: @stephanythedramaqueen I fought with myself for days trying to think up of a birthday fic for you. I know we talked about the smut but I haven’t been in the mood to write it. I’m the fluffmaster and angst generator first off so apologies for not giving the Lightis smut you deserve. I realized I could have used this for another pairing but oh well, you’re worth this prompt XD This plays a bit with Kingsglaive!Lightning and King Noctis already in a committed relationship AU. If there are mistakes, let me know so I can fix those. I mostly did this in a free write ;3;
> 
> Happy Birthday to my fellow Leo and Lightis fiend! I hope you like it <3 Yeah, I know I’m a day late in posting this but this is your week still so it counts lol

“We’re all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love.”  
Robert Fulghum

-

“You’re sure you don’t want to help me?” Noctis looked over his shoulder, the shift in movement caused the buckets filled with water to spill over.

“I told you, Noct,” Lightning looked up from the journal she had been writing in. “I have work to do.”

“Right. You’re preparing the glaives for their one week of Hell and that needs your full concentration. I get that. It’s no cake walk. You make grown men cry with your drills.” The young man sighed, rolling his shoulders impatiently. “But do you have to do it outside in the shade? It’s decent weather today.”

“You know I burn easily.” Lightning inched under the shelter of the patio umbrella and touched the edge of the table as she brought her knees close to her chest. “Just wash your car. I’ll probably be done considering how long you take.”

Lightning Farron, Etro’s Chosen Champion and prowess as a soldier unparalleled of the Kingsglaive members before her, thwarted by the merciless sun’s rays.

Not that the Lucian king blamed her, every hero had their weaknesses. She genuinely demonstrated extreme precaution during the unbelievable heat waves of summer that emerged too soon in Lucis. If she didn’t use enough sunscreen or covered herself properly, she would simply be red all over and not obtain a tan from her ordeal. Noctis had the experience of having to apply numerous amounts of gels until her skin healed.

The commander of the Kingsglaive took her rank and duties seriously, that much Noctis knew and the reason when he bought her that leather bound journal was so she could record her thoughts, plan regimes accordingly, and schedule shifts. Though new recruits quickly learned to fear her disarming smiles, she was a mother to her men. With enough compassion to not coerce her subordinates to train under fatal temperatures and austere calculation that elite unite surpassed all expectations, she was an effective and charismatic leader in this era of peace.

Perhaps those were the defining traits that initially drew him to her. Of course, besides the undeniable truth that he simply admired her and found that she had many qualities worthy of respect, his warrior goddess attained a inner strength that matched her beauty.

Despite what the sun could do to her, Lightning was insistent on accompanying her king outside. Though she had scoffed at the idea that a monarch washed his own car was unheard of, she knew how much the Audi R8 meant to him.

Noctis carried the buckets of water over to the Audi in the Hammerhead Station’s parking lot. As he emptied a bottle of car wash soap into one of the buckets, the king knew that even though he won her heart, the lady glaive would not be quick to admit that she simply enjoyed being in his company. She had donned on her casual dress: a tawny sleeveless sweater that exposed her midriff and a brunette skirt that accented her hips and long, creamy legs. She would never allow her attire to be laid back if she was his guardswoman; Lightning was currently his Lightning, not the Kingsglaive Commander.

He wondered if there was an ulterior motive behind this. She could be prepping drills anywhere, indoors, at any given time.

The young king had to cast his suspicions aside, scrub them away in the same manner he did across the hood with the slippery sponge.

“It’s getting hot here.” Noctis informed, as loud and concisely as he can get across. He lifted the hem of his shirt and exaggeratedly fanned at his toned stomach. “I wanna take my clothes off.”

She did not even look up. “Wearing black would do that, Majesty.”

Damn that indomitable concentration of hers. Not even a curious glance his way. The bastion of hers was impregnable and it stunned him that occasionally he did manage to get past it at all.

Dropping his shirt back in place and turning his attention to the dripping hose on the asphalt, another idea arose in the king’s mind. It was a risky one though. But worth it, he reasoned as he activated the facet.

He jammed his thumb over mouth of the hose and aimed the stream of water across the parking lot — and watched it rain over his lover’s legs.

“What?” Lightning recoiled, dropping the journal to the ground. With sea green eyes glaring daggers that threatened to skewer the culprit where he stood, she retreated backwards. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you think?” Noctis advanced, hose in hand and attempting not to show how much he relished watching her feet flee before the water touched her. “Afraid of a little water?”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, if you don't—”

“Oops.” He sprayed some water on her top. “Hand slipped. Are you wearing a splash zone sign there?”

At that point, the king took the lady glaive’s fuming expression as a indicator to reel back in. But he blinked and in that split second, she seized and began wrenching the patio umbrella from the table’s sleeve. He did not think that it was possible to remove it and the king would be right. The table groaned and wheezed in protest before succumbing to the guardswoman’s absolute strength.

Noctis sent several volleys of water at the incoming massive, multicolored umbrella coming straight at him, but Lightning just kept coming.

It was a bit of a posture and a bit of a dance before Lightning’s streak of pink zipped alongside Noctis’ dissipating crystal motes until the glaive was outmatched and overwhelmed by her king soaking her from all sides. The inheritor of the crystal’s powers once again proved his mastery.

Noctis opened his mouth to laugh, only to for it to be filled with soap water. Spluttering and wiping at his face, through his drenched eyelashes, he saw that Lightning had dumped him with one of the buckets he had filled. It had to be the one with the soap water, he lamented to himself.

Despite the glaive’s restraint, the woman panted from the exhilaration and uncontrollable laughter bubbling past her lips. She was devastatingly gorgeous to the king, ultimately, she was his greatest weakness.

“Had enough yet?” Noctis asked when he remembered how to breathe. Soaked from head to toe and still numb with soap in his mouth, he closed the distance with his lover and brushed a wet pink tendril away from her face.

The touch ceased her laughter and she set her brilliant eyes on her king. She closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips to which prompted the king to lean in close.

“Not yet.” She whispered to his lips.

Before Noctis could demand an explanation, a chilly sensation punched him in the belly. Glancing down, he saw that the rosette had a concealed water gun, one filled with ice cubes, against his abdomen. Just when did she hid that?

The king growled his displeasure, a ruse, as he took the glaive’s wrists and backed her up against the Audi. She managed to get another shot in before dropping the plastic weapon. “That was a cheap shot.” He dropped his tone, husky and gravely. “You’re always full of surprises.”

“Maybe.” She returned with a sultry tone of her own, her eyes flickering to Noctis’ plastered raven hair and the black shirt molding the athletic build underneath.

Noctis brought one of her wrists close to him, the left hand that bore the vintage engagement ring with a cut rose moonstone in the center, and pecked her knuckles. “My fiancée and future queen of this country… Having a prohibited weapon. Do I have to search you for any more illegal arms?” He dropped his hands and slid them down to her hips, bringing them to his.

The two of them chuckled between kisses and during when Lightning had to remove Noctis’ shirt. The mop of a shirt got caught around the man’s head and stretched arms that the lady glaive left searing kisses around his neck and chin, complaining lightly that his mouth tasted of soap, only for the king to retort all the soapy kisses were meant for her.

“Ahem.”

The scantily-clad head mechanic and unkempt belle of the Hammerhead sauntered up to the couple, accompanied by the towering and well-built King’s Shield. Both wore the same cheeky, all-knowing grins.

“I thought I heard a lovers’ quarrel over here. Made up already?” Cidney Aurum spoke to Noctis’ bare back.

“We weren’t fighting.” Noctis and Lightning said simultaneously. The held gazes between king and glaive contested with each other on who would speak first. It was a good fight as swift and nonverbal as it was, Noctis had to admit defeat.

“We were… Washing the car.” He added, reluctantly. His betrothed sent him a look that read along the lines of ‘Was that really the best you could do?’

Gladiolus Amicitia crossed his arms silently and raised his eyebrows in restrained amusement towards Lightning’s way.

“Just… Washing the car.” Lightning’s words came out forced.

“Remind you of anything, Gladio?” Cidney laughed as she addressed the question to her boyfriend. “At any rate, it’s good to see you, Your Majesty. You could’ve gave me a call. Would’ve squeezed you in.” She gave the king a two-fingered salute from the brim of her cap.

“Considering that you went through the trouble of relocating the body shop from Duscae to here.” Gladiolus quipped.

“Had to move your girlfriend and Cid closer to the capital so you don’t have to travel far to see them.”

“And thanks to your kind generosity, life has never been better, I’ll tell you what!” Cidney giggled. “Oh, and congrats on your wedding.”

Lightning pulled out of her fiancé’s embrace. “Wedding’s not due for another two months.”

“King Noctis’ bride-to-be here at Hammerhead.” The mechanic continued, lauding over the impressive rosette glaive as she smoothed her gloved hands to her denim-clad hips. “Sure is an honor. Never had a queen as a customer before.”

“And you are?” Lightning inquired, feeling uneasy that the shorter woman was sizing her up when they have not been acquainted.

“I’m Cidney. Head mechanic. Best there is and that’s not me bragging, just fact.” She beamed. “And your zipper’s a bit undone, sweetie.” She leaned in, pointing to Lightning’s sweater.

A distinct flush rose to Lightning’s cheeks as she zipped herself up. “It’s nice meeting you, Cidney, but I’m going to go sit down now.”

Noctis called out to her, concerned that the heat had overwhelmed her. “Are you all right?”

“Just fine!” Lightning stomped off, but not before rolling and kicking up the patio umbrella from her foot to her hand before returning to her seat with it.

“Man to man advice.” Gladiolus nudged the king in the ribs. “Apologize later. That’s the safest thing you can do.”


End file.
